Tell Me
by Left Eye Better
Summary: As Sunstreaker lays beside Ironhide he muses on why he keeps returning to the homely warrior.


Title: Tell Me

Writer: Left_eye_better

Rating: PG-13 for Post Interface snuggling, and references to nondescript Interfacing.

Characters: Ironhide and Sunstreaker

Summary: As Sunny lays next to 'Hide he muses on why he keeps returning

Warning: Unbeta'd

Word Count: 636

Disclaimer: Transformers is property of Hasbro/Takara

The ceiling panels of Ironhide's quarters looked the same as they always had. Sunstreaker cycled air through his ventilation system, and rolled on to his side, letting his helm rest on the red mech's shoulder. Their frames were still pressed close. Residual charge danced between their armor as it slowly dissipated.

Somewhere between the end of his brother's and his lives as civilians and crashing on this grimy, organic ridden mud ball of a planet he'd land himself in a routine ending in Ironhide's berth and starting anew with every battle worth noting. Somewhere in that process involved him on the older mech casually bumping into each other, soft touches not meant to garner the attention of others would pass between them. A hand on the shoulder, a clap on the back, the knocking of fists, or if one of them dared one would stand next to the other and slowly lean till their energy fields would blur at the edges before moving on. This was all it took to lead Sunstreaker into the now familiar pattern.

He was under no delusion as to why it continued. He knew the reason it continued as sure as he could feel the older warrior's arm tightened around his midsection. The yellow painted mech was still basking in the warmth flowing through his systems from the overload he'd experienced at the hands of the other. His optical shutters lowered only leaving small crescents of blue to illuminate the angles of Sunstreaker's cheek plates.

He could call forth the memories of the other's hand smoothing repaired although still somehow intrinsically scarred and warped armor and dipping into seams to drag heady and embarrassingly loud reactions out of his vocalizer. A delighted shiver ran the length of Stunstreaker's spinal struts making him arch into the recharging form of the gruff older mech remembering the feel of the other's weight distributed over his frame. His audial fins still felt sensitive from the attention shown to them.

A small smirk brought one corner of him mouth up. The reason he kept returning to Ironhide's arms and berth was known to him, and his lover alone. Sideswipe may have suspected but it was never discussed though Sunstreaker had once wondered where the boxy red mech may have learned it, how the gruff warrior honed his skill. Sunstreaker had to guess it might have been from Ironhide's familiarity with some of the femmes. He nuzzled the shoulder plating, and shuttered his optics completely.

The sound of 'Hide's rough voice, the soft vibrations passing through his audial fins, and the hot kisses the other adorned the features with were in the forefront of his processor. He'd never forget the words. He'd never let go of the honest words that came from his lover. Ironhide whispered to him how beautiful he was. How he'd always be beautiful to him. How stupid the yellow mech was for never believing him. Gently Sunstreaker's leg moved over the old mech's. What the other mech didn't know was the fact the Sunstreaker did believe him was what kept him there and what kept him returned to the other's embrace.

His optical shutters opened slowly. Shifting the yellow mech moved propping himself on his arm to lean over the red and grey form beside him. He set a hand down on the glass of the other's front and pressed his lips to Ironhide's slightly parted ones drawing the older mech from his recharge. 'Hide made a small sound as he came booted up only to find himself all too quickly bereft of the younger mech's lips. Sunstreaker had moved his lips to the small roundel on the side of the other's helm that indicated the audial sensor. "Tell me I'm beautiful, Old Mech."

"You're beautiful, now let me get mah recharge in."


End file.
